Spaces Between Us
by awesomebooks
Summary: A story filled with action, romance, comedy, and friendship. True love and friendship can defye anything. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW critique 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so if you read this, please review. This is going to be, though maybe not one of my best by a long shot, one of my personal favorite stories that I've written, for the simple fact that my friends and I did watch 'Titanic' one night, which leads to the plot of the story, from a dream I had that night.

Spaces Between Us

Allie had many sleepovers with her friends, like most teenage girls do. But one in particular neither she, nor any of her friends would ever forget. Allie and her best friends: Cam, Rachel, and Natalie were having a normal night. Then Cam, who was getting scared by Rachel trying 2 bang a stuffed cat hurriedly said, " Why don't we watch a movie?"

" Sure" The other girls said. Cam's plan worked because Rachel threw Mr. Fluffy aside and the four girls went into Allie's room to pick out a movie. " What movie do you want to watch?" Allie asked. Now was the hard part. All the girls had different taste in movies. Allie liked romance that she could cry to and that would remind her of her boyfriend, Tim. Natalie like comedy and adventure that would make her energy level rise higher than it already was. (As far as the others were concerned Natalie didn't need to be any more hyper.) Rachel liked comedies as well, but she also liked certain romances. Cam liked a good comedy as well. The girls all had movies in their hand they had taken from Allie's cupboard, as usual, Natalie was first to voice her opinion " We are so watching the Rocky movies!" she screamed.

" Sorry Nat Nat." Rachel said " But we're watching 'The Breakfast Club'." Rachel flipped he dark brown hair and the green pieces of ice that were her eyes sparkled as she declared her defeat on Natalie.

" NO WAY!" Cam joked," We are so watching 'Norbit'." Through the commotion the three of them were causing they didn't notice Allie, who had a huge celebrity crush on Leonardo Dicaprio, in the corner of her room making-out with the movie case to ' Titanic'. " And of course, Allie wants to watch 'Titanic' Caitlin declared. Allie nodded. " I love you, Jack!" Allie muttered, to the movie.

"What would Tim think of this, Allie?" Rachel asked.

"He knows what I think of Leo. He also knows that no matter what, wherever we are, however much space is between us I love him. He also knows that it's typical for me to have a crush on an actor. Besides, I'm sure he has one on some actress." Allie said nonchalantly

" Don't think so." Rachel said.

" Drop it." Cam scolded Rachel and Allie.

" So 4 different movies and we only have time for one." Allie said.

" Well, 'Norbit' is stupid! 'The Breakfast Club' is awesome, but we've all watched it so many times." Natalie stated.

" But everyone but you hates Rocky, Natalie." Rachel fired back; Allie was still in the corner with the movie case at her mouth.

" Girls, girls, calm down." Cam demanded. " Since Allie hasn't said a word in this fight, and since it's a movie we can all agree on, let's watch 'Titanic'."

" YES!" Allie screamed. " I shall be glued to the TV for my beloved Jack all night!"

" I can work with "Titanic' it's the best comedy ever." Natalie said calmly, adding, " If Rose truly loved Jack she would've moved her fat ass over to give him room on that door. Not just take up the whole thing!" The room burst into laughter, the whole group of loud fourteen-year-old girls couldn't help but laugh at Natalie's remark.

" I've never seen 'Titanic', so I'm actually excited to watch it… and to see why it's Allie's all time favorite movie." Rachel said. So with that the four girls got up and went into Allie's living room and put 'Titanic' on. Caitlin sat in Allie's mother's, who was gone to a family members house for the night, chair and kicked back, prepared for Allie's usual narration of the movie. Rachel sat in the middle of the floor, munching on Lays potato chips and drinking a root beer. Natalie and Allie sat in a huge chair that Natalie named " The Lounge Chair". Natalie because it was her favorite spot in Allie's house, and Allie because she wanted to be as close to Leonardo Dicaprio as she could, while still being able to pay attention to the movie. Rachel, being that she was on the floor, put the movie in, and Caitlin pushed the play button and the wonderful movie began.

The beginning went just as it always did. Rachel was quiet, as was Caitlin. But Natalie was critiquing the movie as it went and making fun of it, and Allie was quoting it word for word perfectly. Then at the scene where it makes the shift from present day to 1912 and Rose steps out of the car, lifting her face to the camera, Allie said, " Kate Winslet was so beautiful. Leo was so hot. They made a perfect couple for this movie, and it must've been fun, but hard too making this movie."

"Shut up, Allie!" Rachel screamed.

" Sorry, but its true. I would love to play Rose's part in a play or something, given the chance." No sooner had Allie said that than, suddenly, the girls were all lifted from their seats and a huge sparkling pink and orange hole, like a portal to a different dimension, opened up from the TV. And before they could recall anything that was going on, they were all thrust into the portal, spinning. The girls tried to speak to one another in it, but couldn't. All the girls were panicking, except Natalie, who was acting like she was swimming through it, and waving at nothing in particular. Soon the sides of the wall started flashing through different times in history. One second it was a picture of the Civil War, the next the women protesting for the right to vote, ect. It went through about ten important times in history then stopped, finally, at a picture of the Titanic when it was new.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The group of girls took a hard fall from the sky onto the deck of Titanic. All of them looked around, confused none of them realizing where they were. Then out of nowhere, Allie, who was a huge history and Titanic freak said, " Girls, I don't know how this happened, but we are on the Titanic. All the girls were immediately thrown into a huge panic.

" How the fuck did we get on the Titanic?" Rachel practically screamed.

" The question is not how did we get on, but how the llamas are we going to get off and back home safely." Cam stated.

" While we're here, WHERE'S THAT ROSE BITCH. I WANT TO KICK HER FAT ASS!" Natalie shrieked, they all looked at Natalie,

" We don't have time for you to kick her ass, we know that the ship is going to sink and therefore, we have to get back home before it does, to ensure all of us are safe." Allie stated.

The ship deck was crowded with people and it would be hard to find any particular person on the deck. So Natalie settled and said " Fine if I can't kick her ass, then I'm on a boat and its going fast and…

" Shut up Natalie" Rachel screamed holding Natalie's arms to her side to stop her from waving them up and down like she had been. Out of nowhere Cam screamed as loud as she could, which was uncommon for sweet and innocent Cam. " Where's Allie!" Rachel, Cam, and Natalie looked around for a moment then Rachel said, " I don't know where she is, but she better get her ass back here soon."

"Well, if I know Allie, she's probably off screaming Leo… Leo where are you?"

" You know, Natalie, that's a good idea. I think I'll go do that right now. Leo?" The three girls whipped around to look at the strange woman with Allie's voice.

"OMG Kate Winslet. Holy llamas… Stay with us until we find our friend, Allie. She'd love to meet you."

" What ever do you mean, Cam? I'm right here." The woman said. Then, as the other two were still confused, Cam put two and two together.

" Wait, Kate Winslo…. Portal…. Titanic movie… llamas…. Ever-getting the chance to play Rose…. Voice… Holy mother of chickens! Allie You're Rose!" Cam screeched, drawing unwanted attention and low whispers around the deck. Allie looked down, and sure enough, she was in Kate Winslet's body. Still Rachel and Natalie were desperately confused.

" What?" They asked in unison, completely lost.

" Allie said that she'd love to have the chance to play Rose in a play or something if she ever got the chance. That portal that opened up back home, that took us into the TV and Allie is here, just in this body, not her's."

" Oh." Natalie said, finally understanding what went on. She then turned to Allie and said, " Dammit, Allie, now I have to kick your ass! If only I were Rose, then I'd be able to kick my own ass, and nobody would be able to stop me!" She exclaimed and Rachel said,

"But Nat-Nat you'd look crazy… At least crazier than you already are." Then a tall, light fleshed, dark hair and eyed man came over to the girls and started screaming the lyrics to ' Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. All of them immediately realized this was a friend of theirs from school, Nate. Even if his looks had changed dramatically, he couldn't cover up his personality. " NATE!" They all screamed and ran up to him.

" I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way!" Is the only reply he had.

" It is you, Nate!" The girls all screamed.

" Sup Bitches? How'd you get here though, and where exactly are we?" Nate asked.

" We are onboard the Titanic. Allie is in Rose's, from the movie, body and we got here through some magical frilly looking portal." Natalie explained proudly, happy that she finally understood what was going on.

" How'd you get here, Nate?" Allie asked.

"I was watching Lady Gaga perform live on TV and some Titanic commercial came on TV and sucked me into the TV screen. Who are you lady, and how do you know me?"

" I'm Allie, Nate. I was put into a different body when we went through the portal."

" Oh. OK… Walk, Walk, Fashion time for a bad romance." Just then, a woman walked up to Allie and Nate, who were standing right next to each other. Allie recognized the woman as Frances Fisher, whom played Rose's mother in the movie. The woman walked over to Allie and patted her shoulder. " Rose, this is so nice. I've never seen you so comfortable with Cal before. See what I told you, it will be a simply marvelous marriage. See you're not always such a rotten little beast, Rose". Natalie, once again didn't hide her feelings, " What crawled up her ass and died?" she snapped.

" I take grand offence to that." The woman said then wandered off, telling Allie to remember to be to dinner no later than 5-O-Clock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Over the next few hours, the girls and Nate came to grips about their situation. " Ok, so Nate & I are engaged." The words burnt in Allie's mouth like acid. " We have only a limited number of days until we hit the iceberg. We need a plan to get back home."

" No, what we need to do is PARTY!" Natalie said leaping up and making dj noises.

" You're such an idiot, Nat-Nat." Rachel laughed.

" Be serious, we all want to live now, don't we?" Cam asked.

" How do you know." Natalie snapped, "If I go down I'm going down a party god!" Just then, Rose's mother walked in,

" Time to dress for dinner ladies, and Cal." She said then walked out, Nate following because he was dressed already. The girls then took turns dressing. The first to dress was Cam. Her neon pink hair looked so out of place in an age of practicality and simplicity, that Allie decided that it would be more natural if Cam put a large and feathery hat on to hide the exotic colored hair. Cam narrowed her hazel eyes but agreed to where the outrageous hat. The hat matched the royal blue and black silk dress she had on. It went to her ankles and the black lace made it look very elegant. Next it was Rachel's turn. She enjoyed it quite well. For Rachel loved dressing up. She wore a turquoise dress that went past her ankles and hovered over the floor. It too had black lace all over the front of it and at the feet in the back. Rachel put her dark brown hair up in a sophisticated bun a topped it off with a light green hat that matched perfectly. She looked as if she were 20 years old, as apposed to 14.

The next two to get dressed were Allie and Natalie. Allie enjoyed it. She put on a red silk dress with black lace going across the shoulders and chest. There was a black veil hanging off of it from her chest to her knees on it, and beads all over. She tied her, what used to be blond, now flaming red hair up into a bun with strands of hair falling out of it all over. Her gray-blue eyes sparkled with excitement, knowing what was coming; she was about to meet Jack. When she backed off to let Natalie dress, Natalie kept following her, trying to roast a marshmallow she always kept in her pocket on Allie's new hair.

Next was Natalie, who hated dresses with a fiery passion, as fiery as Allie's new hair. She walked into the dressing room shivering. The girls suggested dresses but she shot all of them down. Finally they sent a maid in to wrestle her into a dress but the maid ran out screaming from the dressing room covered in gooey marshmallow. Finally after 45 minutes she stepped out… or _HE_ stepped out. She was wearing an olive coat and pants with a white silk shirt underneath with a black tie, her brown hair was pulled back and tucked under a hat giving her the perfect guy appearance. "Eat it bitches I win!" she said her brown eyes glowing. And raced out of the room. Every one sat there speechless for the next 4 minutes until they realized how much time they wasted a hurried after Nat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They met with Rose's mother, Molly Brown, a few other 1st class passengers, and Nate at 4:59. One minute before they had to be there. Rachel and Cam were quiet and tried to chock down the lamb that had been ordered for dinner. Allie was quiet too, but listened intently to conversations buzzing around her, waiting for when she was to get up and run to the back of the ship and meet Jack. Natalie, on the other hand, was in full conversation with Molly Brown. Their conversation went something like this: "Odd looking boy in the olive coat." Molly hollered at Natalie who was two busy getting drunk of the punch. Molly ran behind her and slapped her other back. "HEY WHATCH IT YOU MOTHER-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it was molly brown. "My god woman, I worship the ground you let you're your cow shit on!" Molly grinned. "Kid you have spunk come and walk with me." Molly said and hooked her arm around Natalie's. "You may have spunk but you're as dumb as a box of rocks. Let me tell you how to charm a crowed of people." "Ok!" Natalie grinned. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Marshmallow?" Molly smiled, " Like I said, box of rocks."

As Allie sat at that table, the emotions that Rose had had fled her all at once, and she finally understood from Rose's point of view, why she felt the way she had and why she had thought of jumping off the ship. Before Allie knew it, it was time for _the scene. _Rose's mother was complaining to Nate about the types of books he let Rose read. "Well, I may have to start monitoring what she reads from now on. Won't I, Ruth?" Nate said. It was time. Allie stood up and excused herself, from the table she ran to the stern of the ship, past a handsome young man lying on a bench. She climbed over the rail of the ship, and stood there, hands clenching the rail. Just then, the young man she had run past came up behind her. " juuuump." He yelled. Allie was shocked, for two reasons. Reason one this wasn't what Jack was suppose to say, he was suppose to tell her to take his hand that he'd pull her back, not tell her to jump off this fucking ship. Reason two was because the voice was not Leonardo Dicaprio's, but rather Allie's boyfriend Tim's voice. It was deeper than Leo's and Allie immediately recognized Tim's voice. She also almost immediately realized that he, too, had been taken back in time. " Tim, how dare you tell your girlfriend to jump off the back of a ship." Allie joked.

"Allie?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, Tim?"

"How… How'd you get here? Where are we even at?"

" We are onboard the Titanic, Tim. A few friends and I were watching Titanic, and a portal-like thing opened up from the TV and swallowed us, it dropped us on the Titanic. I am not in my body for some reason, but rather the actress's that actually plays this character's body. Nate is here too."

" Cool… I guess. Hey I'm not in my body either." Allie turned and the lights above the ship shown on Tim. Just as Allie had guessed before turning, just like her, Tim's mind was in Leo Dicaprio's body. It was Tim's voice and personality, but his jet-black hair had turned to Leo's dirty blond, and his dark chestnut brown eyes had turned into Leo's pale blue.

" Oh… This is quite strange. Tim, How'd you get here?"

" I was programming a game on my computer, then an add about Titanic popped up and, like you said, a portal opened and I went into the computer. Next thing I know, I'm sitting on a bottom bunk bed, on this ship with some stupid Italian guy named Fabrizio talking gibberish to me, so I come up here to lay down. Next thing I know I'm telling my girlfriend to jump off the back of a ship. Let me try to make this better. Allie, may I help you over?" Allie laughed, as did Tim

"Yes, you may." He did then, when she was almost over the rail she slipped and almost fell back. Tim listened to his instincts and grabbed her as tight as her could, anywhere. He knew she was petrified and that she was depending on him to save her, so Tim pulled together all the strength in his body and pulled her over the rail, they fell on the deck. The only problem was… That Tim landed slightly on top of her just as the Master At Arms came to see what all the commotion was about.

A/N Like I said before, this may not be my best work, but is certainly my favorite. I also want to thank a friend of min, Cam, and my bestie Natalie for helping me write this chapter (Natalie also helped with all of the pervious chapters) I hope you still are enjoying this story so far and know that I shall update the most I can. P.S, Natalie is poking me saying that she wants to sign off as

Sincerely,

2 boxes of rocks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Soon, Cal, Lovejoy, and the Master at Arms came to where Allie & Tim were. When the Master at Arms saw Tim, dressed in Jack's ragged clothes and rough appearance, on top of Allie, he immediately started drawing a false conclusion. " What's all this about?" He asked. Then Nate chimed in, "What made you think you could put your hands on _**my fiancée?" **_Nate screeched at Tim, which is something Nate would have never done. Allie, knowing that this was the part that Tim would get in trouble if she didn't say something, quoted

" Cal, stop! It was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes, stupid really. I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped. I would've gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself. Tim and Allie looked at each, they now shared a secret that no one else was aware of. The Master at Arms looked directly at Tim, " Was that the way of it?" he asked.

" Yep, I guess so." They all looked at him bizarrely.

" Well then, you're a hero. Good job, Boy." Tim just stared blankly and him

" What?" They ignored him and Nate grabbed Allie's shoulder possessively and dramatically. " You look fucking horrible! Let's get inside and warm you up."

" Cal." Allie said. " Don't you think you should offer Mr. Dawson something?"

" Oh, you are displeased. I think a $20 should do it."

" 20 dollars? Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Allie asked impatiently.

" OKOKOK fine. $25 should cut it." Allie slapped Nate as hard as she could.

" Oww, Bitch! What was that for?"

" Invite him to dinner tomorrow." Allie said. Nate obeyed and went up to Jack, whom he didn't know was Tim at the moment, and invited him to dinner. Tim complied; Then Nate and Allie had a race to their stateroom.

Meanwhile, Natalie and Molly Brown were having a nice stroll on the deck. "I like to party… a lot but I usually can't help but make a complete fool of myself and everyone thinks I'm a complete idiot, witch I'm not by the way!"

"That's your problem kid!" Molly laughed. "You need to act like a gentlemen not a wild child to impress the crowd you've been around!" Natalie looked at Molly completely and utterly confused.

"You lost me at gentlemen…." She said then suddenly began fanning herself with her hand. "Damn its hot up here." and removed her hat. Reveling her long brown hair. "YOU'RE A GIRL!" Natalie stared at her.

"Of course I'm a girl what the hell did you think I am a fucking man?" she snapped. "YES!" Molly cried. "That explains quite a bit though… that voice is a tad high pitched to be a mans." Molly laughed

"Oh so should I have talked like this!" Natalie said in low, deep voice. The two of them shared a laugh, then continued walking the ship deck until late that night, when Natalie returned to the stateroom she shared with the other girls and Nate.

Throughout the night Allie and Cam contemplated ideas to get back home. Rachel fell asleep early, so she was no help. And Nate and Natalie were partying all night long. They were having dance-offs and singing competitions. Then out of nowhere Nate stopped. "Allie, come in this room with me for a minute. I have to give you something." Allie stood up and went into the other room with Nate, while the girls sat and laughed at the thought that ran through their mind. Soon, he came out and said " Allie, this script says that I have to give this to you."

He said bringing out a magnificent, sparkling blue diamond necklace in the shape of a heart.

" Oh, isn't it a gorgeous necklace, Nate?" Allie asked. Nate, who had a tendency back home for being a bit…"feminine". Nate examined the necklace a bit more carefully.

" Oh My Gosh, Allie, its beautiful. You know, on second thought, I'm going to ware it." With that, Nate clasped it together around his neck and looked in the mirror. " I look

Fabulous!" He exclaimed in his high-pitched voice.

" Let's go back with the girls, Nate. We need to think of a plan to get out of here and back home." Allie said. They did, and like it always did when Nate was there, the room burst into laughter when they saw Nate with that frilly little necklace on. They talked and talked for hours before falling asleep, eventually Rachel woke up, and Nate and Natalie slightly calmed down. Talk of how to get saved had subsided, and now they were all just chatting about nothing of importance. Then, it occurred to Allie, that she should tell them that Tim had been put in to Leonardo Dicaprio's body, so they would know when they were talking to Jack tomorrow night, they were actually talking to Tim. The room exploded into laughter, and Natalie shouted

" So I can make fun of him tomorrow, YES!" Allie shook her head, trying not to laugh at Natalie's remark. You see, Natalie and Tim, well really any of Allie's friends and Tim didn't get along too well. " So, Nate you're going to have to fight Tim for Allie. How does it feel, having to win your woman?" Rachel inquired.

" Then there's that one line about Allie rather being his whore than your wife Nate. How's that feel?" Cam asked.

" Its a relief, quite frankly, I'd rather be his whore than her husband." Nate laughed.

" OM MY GO NATE! SHUT UP!" They all screamed. Then Nate stood up, and started dancing around screaming " Cause Baby you're a firework!" To which, they al joined in on the chorus.

A/N If you find this offensive, I apologize. This is really the way Nate talks and acts. I am trying to make him, and all my characters, as accurately portrayed as possible. I really do wish that you enjoy it just as much as we, all characters in story, have enjoyed writing it. All names mentioned are real people from our life. We love all of them like they're family. So please tell me what you think so far. Will update ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Natalie absolutely despises romance so; therefore, her character does too.

Chapter 6:

" Where the fuck is Tim?" Allie exclaimed to Natalie, The two of them were waiting for him on A-Deck

" In the bathroom." Natalie fake coughed.

" No, he said he'd meet here at 3:30 on the nose. That is exactly what he told me. Therefore he should follow through and be prepared and waiting for me, here at least 10 minutes before.

" Well, he can't help it if he-" Natalie was cut-off because just as she said that Tim came strolling up the deck looking for Allie… Or Rose… Or whoever he was looking for. As soon as Allie saw him she ran to him, tripping once. Natalie came over bursting with laughter. Tim ran over and helped her up. " Are you OK?" He asked

" I'm fine." Allie said gently, and then added angrily " You said you'd be here at 3:30. 4:20 is not fucking 3:30!"

" I'm sorry, I… I had to use the bathroom." Natalie's laughter grew even stronger, as she nudged Allie she whispered,

" What did I tell ya, what did I tell ya?" Natalie and Allie then went into a state of uncontrollable laughter, and Tim just stared at them like they were two complete idiotic basket cases. When the girls were able to somewhat control themselves, Natalie announced that she was going to leave, as she didn't want to see any romance crap. " Later Bitches." She said as she walked away.

There was an awkward silence between Allie and Tim for a while, but soon everything went just as it would have gone if they were back home in their own bodies. He told her how terrified he was and how stupid Frabrizio had been acting. As she told him how she and Cam were trying to think of a plan to get back home. She spoke of the comedy Natalie and Nate provided for everyone in their cabin. Then she dropped a bombshell on him. Since he'd never seen the movie he was utterly confused, and for a moment, hurt. "Oh, and Tim, guess what." She started with.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

" Nate and I are engaged!" Allie exclaimed with laughter.

" WHAT?" Tim asked sternly. Allie, remembering that Tim had never seen the movie quickly said,

"No Tim. In the movie this character that body's I'm in is engaged to the one Nate is in." Allie explained, and started laughing, and then Tim too started laughing.

" That was a good one Babe." He said. " But which guy's body is Nate in.?"

" The tall man with a light complexion with dark hair and eyes."

" Oh, the one that looks like a penguin." Tim exclaimed.

" Yes that's Nate." This was just the beginning of many conversations, one of which led to the sketchbook that Jack always carried around. Allie asked if she could look through them and of course, he let her. They were so diverse from the ones in the movie. Jack's works of art had been transformed into Tim's smiley face drawings and the occasional penguin dressed up as a wizard. " These are… amazing." Just then Nate came running up. He bent down next to Tim and Allie and grabbed Tim's face and looked at him directly in the eye.

" Who you going to pick? Me or her?" Nate shouted then ran off. " I always feel like someone's watching me."

" Allie, there's something seriously wrong with that kid." Tim said softly

" I know Tim, I know."

" You know that, and you're marrying the fella." He joked both laughed. Then Allie excused herself to go dress for the dinner party. Meanwhile, he went to the bathroom and washed his hair and face, and hands off and went to the Grand Staircase to meet Allie.

Allie and the girls got dressed again, and once again Natalie wore the same disguise. Cam, Rachel, and Natalie all left Allie while she was getting dressed, because she took so long. However when she got there, She saw Tim at the bottom of the staircase. He had on a nice suit, and his now blond hair was all slicked back. When she walked down the stairs, he turned at just the perfect moment and smiled. Allie stood there, waiting for him to take her hand. He didn't. " Are you coming or not?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes." She said then walked slightly ahead of him. He moved faster to catch up with her. At the dinner table they were seated next to each other with Nate on the other side of Allie and Molly Brown on the other side of Tim, Molly was helping him get through the dinner without making a fool of himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

" Anyone got any pulled pork?" Tim rudely yelled across the table. Everyone there looked at him like his was nuts, even Allie, Rachel, Natalie, Cam, & Nate.

" What?" He asked. Once, again, Tim was completely ignored. Nate got up and said, " Well, I'm missing my Gaga time. This sucks! I'm out." With that Nate got up and went back to the stateroom. The group of people was utterly appalled by this impolite and rude action. A man of that time era would never have done something like that. Ruth, especially, was caught off guard and ran after Nate. " Now that boy's got class." Molly remarked. Natalie burst out laughing. " You're amazing, Molly." She said. Rachel was also laughing uncontrollably, she put her hands at her sides to try to stop the ach in them. When she did this, she felt a small rectangular lump in her pockets. She reached inside and pulled out her sparkling purple cell phone. Rachel poked Natalie, who ignored her. So Rachel poked Natalie again, and Natalie turned around and slapped Rachel on the arm. " OW, Natalie, poke Cam and tell her to poke Tim and poke Allie. I need you all out in the hall for a moment." Rachel explained, quietly so all the people wouldn't stare. So Natalie poked Cam and told her what Rachel had said. Cam did the same to Tim, who turned to Allie, and rather than whisper, loudly announced that "her idiot friends" wanted her in the hall. She and the others got up, and Tim decided to follow. When they went out in the hall, Rachel pulled out her phone. " We're saved." She proudly announced. She stuck her phone in the air, but couldn't get a signal.  
>" Dammit! No bars, I guess this is considered long distance calling huh?" Rachel said. They all sighed then went back inside. After about 5 minutes there, Tim got up. He was supposed to invite Allie to go under the decks to a "real" party with him. But he didn't, he just kept walking. Allie got mad. " Jack!" Allie screamed to him as he walked away. 'Of course he doesn't know his character's name.' she thought. Then she tried a new tactic " Jack, Tim Dawson!" She screamed. He hesitated a moment, confused. Then realized that Allie wanted him. He turned and slowly made his way back.<p>

"What?" He harshly asked.

" Is there anything, I should know about going on below decks?" She asked, knowingly.

"No." That brainless Frabrizio guy said something about a party down there, but I'm not fucking going." He stated

" Did I hear something about a party? Natalie demanded as she snuck up behind Allie. Then Allie impatiently asked

"Is there something you want to ask me, about the party maybe?" She practically told him what to say.

" Nope. Have a nice night. I'm going to bed. Frabrizio is gone tonight." He said and started leaving again. Allie rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh, getting up and running after him.  
>"Tim, ask me to the damn party!" Allie screeched. Putting her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"But I don't like parties, Allie."

" I know, but… I do." Allie meekly said. Tim sighed heavily.

"Fine. Allie, do you want to go to that party with me?"

" Oh Tim, I'd love to." Allie said, mockingly. Just then, Natalie came up and yelled as loud as she could

" Yo, Bitches, I'd love to go too!" With that, the three of them made their way to the bottom deck to the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Honestly, Baby, I understand why you like these things. Tim mumbled. They were sitting in the middle of the room talking while the party was going full blast.

" They're fun, and its nice to do something out of the ordinary." Allies said calmly.

" Hey, Hey what are you two up to?" Natalie exclaimed loudly, as she pulled her marshmallow out of the pocket and, once again, attempted to roast it on Allie's hair. Allie was getting quite annoyed with Natalie constantly messing around with marshmallows and her hair.

" You know, Natalie, this is such a grand party, why don't you go get Cam and Rachel and Nate, have them join us?" Allie snapped. At first Natalie looked very angry and displeased, as if she were about to say something absolutely horrible to Allie. Then Natalie smiled brightly and

"OKAY," Very cheerfully.

Within ten minutes, she, Rachel, Cam, and Nate were back. Nate was the center of attention; the 3rd class band was playing popular tunes from that time. This bored Nate. So he, in his suit and tie and rich appearance, he went to the head band mate and said "Quiet down for minute, I am going to teach you how to dance and sing… Gaga style." The band listened to Nate and Nate took the center of the floor. He started dancing, pretty running around like an idiot, and burst out singing " Don't call my, don't call my name Alejandro, Alejandro!" The whole 3rd class was at the party and they all exploded laughing at this odd sight, This well-to-do man coming down to steerage, and making a complete fool of himself. After the crowd quieted down, they remained quiet, hoping that Nate would give them some more entertainment. But, alas, he didn't. He simply stood there and said, " Thank you, thank you everybody, have a nice night, and remember I am Nate… er… Cal Gaga. Let's play a love game, play a love game do you want love, or you want fame are you in the game?" With that, Nate ran back up to his stateroom and fell asleep.

Everyone had a blast at the party. Cam sat around and talked to some Irish people, trying to learn more about her heritage. Allie and Tim sat around talking most of the time. But Allie also wanted to have fun, so there were a few occasions where she went and danced with random people. Or, something she wouldn't have ever done if Nate hadn't rubbed off on her so much, ran in the middle of the room and started screaming the lyrics to a song called 'Then'. " And now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world I just cant believe the way I feel about you. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been, we've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then!" She exclaimed. Then she went back to Tim, and he just looked at her.

" What was about?" He asked.

" I dedicate that song to, you." She said.

"Why?" he asked again. Allie just sighed,

" Never mind." she said. Then there was Natalie, who was dancing, singing, screaming, and running around, a drunk Rachel, who was laying face first on the ground. One guy in particular caught Natalie's eye. NO, IT WAS NOT LOVE. It was Frabrizio!' Oh my god, Frabrizio' Natalie thought, one of her favorite characters from the movie. She immediately rushed over to him, and said,

" OH MY GOD FRABRIZIO! Can… Can I touch your face?" She didn't wait for a reply she just patted his cheeks. He looked at her, hand in hand with his girlfriend, Helga.

Frabrizio looked directly at Natalie.

" You wanna… have a little-" Helga slapped him, just as disgusted as Natalie by the innuendo.

" No… Look Dude, I love you… But not like that." Natalie said and ran off, staring to dance again.

The night was going absolutely wonderful. Allie had just got Tim to dance and let loose. Then Natalie, and Cam came over, Rachel thrown over their shoulders. " Yo Fat ass bitch, Rose, get over here and help us carry Rachel to the cabin. Allie turned to Tim

" Goodnight." she said, she stood on the tips of her toes and she and Tim's lips were only a centimeter away from each other, when Natalie screamed,

" Bitch, I said get over here." Natalie was so mad and grossed out that she dropped Rachel and went and dragged Allie over to her and Cam. " Stop toughing your boyfriend in your celebrity boyfriend's body, and help us carry Rachel, she's drunk off her fucking ass, and in a severe hangover right now." Rachel then made an odd gurgling noise

" Oh no! Lets hurry and get her back to the cabin, before she vomits all over me!" Cam screamed. Natalie and Allie took part of Rachel's body and the three girls stumbled to their cabin. When they reached it, they literally threw Rachel against the wall and passed out.

Nate was awakened by the commotion and came out to see what it was all about. He saw Cam laying face down in the pillows on the bed, Allie on the couch sleeping, and Natalie laying face-first on the floor, with the sheets balled up in her hand and a plastic axe in the other. Nate laughed at this sight. " Well they are probably all fucking drunk." Then Nate remembered Rachel, he looked around the room and saw her against the wall, he went and rolled her over, just as he did that Rachel vomited all over Nate and his fancy pajamas. " Yep, they're all wasted." He said, then without washing the vomit off, went back to bed and fell asleep again. ,


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Allie…rose… Whatever… Natalie and Cam woke up in the morning with sore throats and migraines.

"Last night was amazing!" Natalie squealed in a gravely voice.

"No talk just sleep!" Allie grumbled covering her face with the blanket. Natalie ran over and started jumping on the couch Allie was sleeping on. Allie felt as if the world was about to end from the skull splitting pain from the migraines. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Allie moaned loudly, her voice crackling. An annoyed Cam picked up a pillow and chucked it at Natalie, the unexpected blow knocked her over and she fell to the ground. Natalie stood up and stomped towards Cam, prepared for a beat down of the lifetime!

"NO NOT THE FACE ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!" screamed Cam. A loud moan stopped Natalie, the freight train, in her tracks. She let out a terrified scream, Cam yelled "GHOSTS! Oh no not again." And Allie rolled over on the coach.

"What the hell was that?" growled Allie.

"Ghosts…" grumbled Cam in feeble position, shaking like a leaf.

"I don't know but its coming from the bathroom." Then she smirked, "Maybe its Tim!"

So Natalie, bearing an axe just incase it was Tim, Cam, clutching Allie for dear life, and Allie, who was a total bitch this morning, made there way down the hall. They stopped at the door. "On the count of three." Natalie said, the two nodded prepared to be either be scared out of their minds or scared for life. "One… two… THREE!" Natalie kicked the door open, screaming like a maniac and swinging the axe like mad. Only to see a pale Rachel clutching the toilet

"ooooohhh. I feel like shit!" Rachel moaned.

" That's what you get for being a fucking alcoholic, Rachel!" Allie joked. Rachel just barley managed to lift her head and reply,

" GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She bid the r hree of them farewell, then as they left, she passed out, clutching the shiter. Just as the girls left, Nate walked in and saw a passed out Rachel, but this time didn't bother to move her. Instead, just shook his head and said

" It smells like a damn Lady Gaga concert in here." And left. He then went and fell asleep on one of the deck chairs.

Meanwhile, about four hours later, back in the stateroom, Cam, Natalie, and Allie, were sitting around talking. They were feeling wonderful now. They just had to recuperate from the loud party the night before, unlike like Rachel who was still glued to the toilet. Natalie was being her usual self, loud and crazy, Cam was kicked back on the couch, messing around with her hair, and Allie was sitting on the chair in front of the vanity, messing with the curly red hair that now covered her head. Natalie snuck up behind her, and put bunny ears behind her, with a marshmallow between her fingers. Allie shooed Natalie away, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Allie got up and opened it. Behind the door was Tim. " Could you and I talk alone?" He asked

" Sure." Allie said and with that they were out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

They walked around the deck for a while, until it got dark out. Once it did, they stopped near the stern. Both were leaning over the rails, gazing dreamily at the stars and cosmos. " Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless." Allie asked

" What is?" He asked.

"The stars an the night sky. Its beautiful."

" If you say so, then yes it is." Allie slapped Tim. Then she returned her gaze to the sky, just as a shooting star flew by.

"Look, Tim, a shooting star it's so long!" She exclaimed. Tim looked at the star, then at her.

" There's an old saying that whenever you see a shooting star, it's a soul going to Heaven." He explained.

" That's nice. I like that saying." She cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, as if to protect her from something. It was a beautiful night, and this was the perfect romantic moment. Or at least it would've been had Allie not had that horrid fear of what was to become of Tim's character. She couldn't let that happen, she just couldn't. In that split second she knew that she had to alter the end of the movie. That somehow, someway, his character and hers both were going to live and go on together.

Anyways aside from Allie's thoughts, it was getting late and both Tim and Allie knew that they should be returning to the cabins. But neither of them wanted the night to end. After a few minutes Tim looked down at Allie. " I love you." He said. Allie could feel herself blushing; she immediately grabbed him with all her strength, and whispered to him " I love you too Sweetie." Again, Allie stood on the tips of her toes ready to have a romantic kiss with him with a scenery that they would never again be able to get. Tim moved his lips close to hers slowly to hers, and again only a couple centimeters away from each other's lips, Natalie jumped out from underneath one of the deck chairs screaming like a banshee. " TIM! YOU- YOU LIP-GINITY STEALER!" Natalie screamed. " It's all your fault! Before you she was so pure and innocent, now she's all mwawa kissy face oh I love you so much Tim! YUCK! You did this!" Natalie went and grabbed the back of Allie's dress and dragged her back to the cabin muttering obstinacies. But all Allie could think of was what a wonderful night it had been before she had been so rudely torn from it. At the cabin door, Natalie allowed Allie to stand. When she got to her feet, Natalie took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom, they were both shocked when Rachel wasn't there. Natalie took Allie to the sink and took the bar of soap that was on it and stuck it in Allie's mouth. Allie chocked on the taste. Then Natalie took the soap out and said " Here you little slut. Eat this." She handed her a marshmallow. " Remember Allie, marshmallows are pure. Like I wish you were." Then Natalie skipped out of the room, and Allie trailed close behind. After a few minutes Natalie whipped around enraged.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" she snarled, trying to lose her by running faster.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't with Fabrizio!" she joked. Natalie stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly

"You dirty, dirty slut!" and Allie just smiled and said,

" No really, I'm only going back to the stateroom," Her tone serious now.

" Oh… Ok." Natalie said mellowing out and returning to her skipping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" How dare you steal Tim from me!" Nate exclaimed to Allie who was sitting across from him at a small circular table.

" I'm quite sorry Nathan." Allie said, " but he was never yours to begin with, Nate."

" Oh… Yeah. But still you know I have a deep fire that burns for, and only for the Timmy."

" Shut up Nate. Please." Allie pleaded. Nate was enraged. He stood up, smacked Allie, and flipped the table over, shattering glass all over the room. With that, Nate glared at Allie and stormed off singing, " Hey, Hey you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way No way think you need a new one."

" Nate!" Allie screamed

" What?"

" You're not a girl."

" Oh Hey, hey you, you I wanna be your boyfriend." And with that, Nate left. Allie shook her head thinking ' that guy is so screwed up, but he's amazing.' But she laughed all the same. She knew that whether Nate wanted to be Tim's boyfriend or not, Tim would deny Nate every time. Then she and the maid that took care of their stateroom cleaned up the shattered glass.

Over the next hour, Ruth came in and tied Allie, Rachel, and Cam's corset, while Natalie and Nate, being in male disguise or male, went ahead and into the church onboard. When Ruth and the girls finished tying and tightening their corsets, they too went to church. While they all listened to the pastor preach, Tim was wandering around the ship deck, looking for Allie. Finally, after looking for her about an hour, he spotted her in the church. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed in it because, one, it was almost over and he'd be a distraction, and two, church services were only for 1st class passengers. So, since he couldn't go in, he decided to wait for her. However, one of the ship's officers came and scolded Tim for being in the 1st class part of the ship. The officer then escorted him to the part given to the 3rd class people, then left. Still, Tim was as determined as ever to find her though, even if he didn't know why he needed her so much that day. He just did, and something inside kept telling him to go find her.

It was after the church service, and the girls, Nate, and Ruth were on a tour of the ship, led by the ship's builder, Thomas Andrews. " Mr. Andrews, forgive me. But I did the sums in my head, and with the numbers… oh whatever. There are not enough lifeboats for everyone aboard." Allie said concern in her eyes.

" About half, actually. I actually had it so there would be more, but it was thought, by some, that it would make the deck be too cluttered. So I was overruled." Thomas Andrews replied. The group kept walking. Then before Allie knew it, someone had hold of her shoulder, she turned and saw Tim, dressed up in a black boller hat and black coat. " Tim, I have to stay with them right now."

" No, you don't. Screw the fucking idiots and come with me." He took Allie's hand and dragged her into the gymnasium, which nobody was in, and sat her down on a seat in the window. " OK, Allie, We must be getting close to the sinking. We need a way for both you and I to get out safe.

" As well as Nate, Cam, Rachel, and Natalie."

" Fuck them!" Tim exclaimed. Just then Natalie and Cam popped out from behind the electric horse.

" Fuck you too! Natalie exclaimed to Tim. Then looked kindly to Allie " Guess what I got especially for you, Allie."

" What Natalie?" Allie asked in wonder.

" A bag of marshmallows!" Natalie screamed in excitement. Natalie threw the marshmallows at Allie, who sat them down on the window seat by her, staring at her best friend glaring at her boyfriend. Just as Allie expected, Natalie walked straight up to Tim, slapped him in the face, and said, " You're lucky Allie's here. Cause if she weren't, I'd kick your ass too." Natalie looked at Allie, then back at Tim, remembering her fist commit made when they got on the ship. " Wait, I still haven't kicked you fucking ass, Allie. Once we get off this fucking ship, I'm kicking both your fucking fat asses!" Tim looked at Natalie, like she was an idiot. Allie just rolled her eyes. With that, Natalie and Cam left.

" Well, Tim, I'll see you tonight. I must stay with the group of people that I was put with at the moment. I love you." Allie said as she left the gymnasium.

" I love you too." Tim said, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Eventually, the tour around the ship deck ended, and Allie, the other girls, Nate, and Ruth went to the dining area to have lunch. Meanwhile, Tim was at the bow thinking of Allie, thinking of how both she and him could get off this doomed ship safely. He was only worried about she and him. But Tim knew that Allie would want to make sure that her friends were all safe too. And, no matter how much he despised them, or how much they hated him, he too, in the back of his mind, wanted them to be safe too. The reason behind this was, whether he and them got along or not, they were Allie's friends, and they made her happy. She loved her friends, and therefore, he too would do anything to make sure they were safe as long as she was happy. As long as Allie would be happy, he'd do anything.

Meanwhile, Allie was enjoying the dinner with the girls, Nate, and Ruth. But she remembered how she had told Tim that she'd meet him later in the night. She decided that the time she would meet up with him would be now. She took the little teacup that held her tea and " accidentally" poured it all down her beautiful dark blue/purple dress. " Oh, look what I've done. Excuse me for a few moments while I go change." Allie exclaimed. Even though what she really did was go down to the 3rd class deck, find Fabrizio and ask him where Tim… er. Jack was. Fabrizio told her that he was on the bow probably a thinking. She took his advice and went to the bow. She went somewhat hesitantly though; because she knew this was the part of the movie where she was supposed to feel as if she were flying. And, to be frank, every other scene that was supposed to be an epic romantic one had been… ruined. She wanted this one to go over well. Anyways, she kept walking until she was about 10 ft away from Tim, looking down at the water, when she opened her mouth, " Hello, Tim" Allie said, the words flowing gracefully from her mouth.

" Why hello, Allie." Tim said, he was grinning from ear to ear.

" I'm sorry I couldn't come to your, I had some difficulties getting away from that crowd of people." She explained.

" Its fine, come here." She did as Tim told her and went over to him.

" Now, close your eyes." She once again obeyed Tim and closed her eyes, a feeling of excitement rushing through her. This scene was going perfect! Slowly Tim took her body and turned it slightly forward in the exact path the ship was going. " Do you trust me?" He asked.

" Yes." She replied, all smiles. Tim then pressed her softly against the rail, him right behind her holding on to er tightly. He then took both her arms and raises them until they are both outstretched to either side of her body.

" Allie, open your eyes now." Tim commanded sweetly. She did, gasping. The feeling, the view, and the fact that it was Tim with her, made this moment so beautiful and spectacular, even more spectacular than she had ever imagined. The only thing she could see was water; the only thing she could fell was Tim. It was as if the Titanic had disappeared and it was just the two of them, flying through an endless universe. As soon as she took in this feeling, she gave that ever so popular, famous, and powerful line.

" I'm flying!" Allie exclaimed. She then leaned forwards a bit, Tim moved his hands to her waist, as if to steady her.

" Allie, I love you." Tim said softly, moving closer to her, slowly.

" I love you too, Tim." Allie said giddily. Then, Allie lightly pressed her back against Tim's chest; he pushed slightly against her back. He then raised his arms to meet hers. Now they were both flying. Their fingers caressed one another's delicately and lovingly. Tim gently put his head upon her right shoulder, her hair blowing around his face. Within seconds, Allie turned her head, until their lips were near. She lowered her arms, as did her. Both closed their eye. They fumbled their lips around for a second, then Tim and Allie's lips met. He puts his hands around her wait and hugged her tight. This was not their first kiss, but it certainly was the most romantic and wonderful. His hug was hard and tight, she loved that. It made Allie feel safe and protected from anything. The kiss was longer than most, and it was passionate, the passion built with every passing nanosecond.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

" Is this lighting doable? Artist need good light don't they." Allie asked in a playful voice, as they entered her stateroom, the others were off doing their own thing for a majority of the night.

" I guess that's true." Tim replied. He was back to himself. They flying scene had worked out perfectly and now he was back to his usual sarcastic, blunt, yet comical, and amazing self.

" Tim, I want you to draw me. Draw me like one of your smiley faces." Allie said, a small laugh in her voice.

" Ok, where's that necklace. I have to draw you naked.

" You are not drawing me fucking naked, Tim."

" But, it's not your body. So it wouldn't technically be you."

" I don't care, Tim, You are not drawing me like that." Allie screamed angrily at him.

" But that's what the script says, Allie." Tim fought back.

" You haven't cared about the fucking script before now. So I say screw the fucking script, and draw me, in a fancy dress!" Allie screamed, beyond irritated now.

" Fine go lay on the couch." Tim said, in a sad voice, as he let Allie rule and defeat him.

Allie lay on the couch, one hand on her forehead, the other above her head. She wore a stern, yet beautiful and enticing look upon her face, and Tim drew her like that, it was three hours later and he finally finished the drawing, at 9 P.M. She got up from the couch and stood behind Tim's. She looked down at his drawing of her. It was a smiley face with a triangular dress and four lines that made up her arms and legs. " Its beautiful, Tim." Allie exclaimed and she bent down and kissed him. " Love you." She said.

" Love you too." They then walked out of the room, at first it was a slow walk, just taking in the beauty of the ship, the people, this new and different time that they got to spend together. It was all astounding. But then, out of the corner of Allie's eye she caught Nate and the girls.

" Run Tim." Allie whispered. He took her hand and took off running, as fast as he could. Tim took only a second to look back and see Nate and the girls running after them. They were spotted!

" Allie, you have to know where we are. Where do we go from here." He asked, still running hand in hand with her.

"I don't know…" Allie admitted. Then she caught glimpse of an elevator. " In here Tim." She said pulling him into the elevator and, once they got in, closed the gate in front of them. The worker that controlled the elevator asked,

" Where to?"

" F-Deck" Allie replied in serious urgency. Within 5 minutes they were on F-Deck and had lost Nate and the girls.

" That was so much fun!" Allie exclaimed. Tim rolled his eyes

" Sure." Tim said sarcastically. " But why did you want to get away from them so bad. They're your friends." Tim asked.

" Cam and Rachel are fine. But Natalie ruins every romantic moment. And, well Nate. Nate wants to be with you… like as a couple." Allie told Tim.

" Oh, fuck that kid is messed up." Tim stated, rolling his eyes. No sooner had he said that then he saw Nate running as fast as he could towards he and Allie. Tim saw a door started pounding on it loudly. Each knock getting louder, and, Nate getting closer. Finally, a tan man with dark hair and beady black eyes opened the door. He was covered in coal and dust. Allie assumed this was the boiler room. Tim took Allie's hand and pushed his way through the door, the man yelling at him to get out. The man annoyed Tim, so when the man turned around Tim balled up his fist and knocked the man out cold. Then he and Allie continued running, getting cussed out and screamed at by the workers, but they didn't care, they just kept running. Finally they reached a spot where no one was, and where there was another door. Tim opened the door and went through it, Allie following him. The door led to the cargo hold, where the passenger's entire larger luggage was kept. One of the many things in that room was a brand new Renault touring car. It was trimmed in gold and bronze, with the main paint job being black. Allie knew this scene well, too, but there was no way she was going to let this scene play out the way it does in the movie.

She opened the door to the backseat, and climbed in, sitting down on the stunningly comfortable plush car seats. Butterflies were fluttering all through her body, she didn't know why though. Tim climbed into the driver's seat, looking around and admiring the comfort that it provided. Then he decided to give acting a hand he turned to Allie, acting as though she were royalty and he was the escort and chauffeur. " Where to, Miss?" He asked in an attempted British accent.

" To the stars." Allie replied. Tim smiled,

" Where?" He asked, knowing this was the sex scene of the movie. Allie was disgusted by his thought slapped his shoulder and said,

" No, to the stars, in Hollywood. I want to meet the real Leonardo Dicaprio!" Allie exclaimed.

" Oh." Tim said, and sadly got out of the driver's seat, walked around and opened the door for Allie to get out. He took her hand and the two of them walked out of the cargo room and started to make their way to A-Deck. " I love you, Allie."

" Love you too Tim." She snuggled in closer to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The two made their way up to the ship deck. It was a brisk night, the date, April 14. It was about 10 o'clock at night now. They had a little less than two hours until they would hit the iceberg. Allie remembered this, she had almost forgotten. " Tim, we're going to hit tonight. We need a plan for everyone to get out… Alive." Allie told time in a serious manner.

" Or we could just worry about getting the two of us out." Tim suggested, but rolled his eyes afterwards. He knew Allie didn't want him to joke around with her friend's lives.

" Tim." She said firmly, which the tone said it all, shut up.

" Fine, Allie, what do you want us to do?"

" I don't know. What time is it?" She asked, he looked at a small watch in his jacket.

" Its about 10:15. How long do we have until we hit?" Allie thought a moment, then said,

" About an hour and 25 minutes." Her eyes showed her fear. " Oh Baby, what are we going to do?" Allie broke down crying and grabbed Tim and clung to him as tight as she could. He held on to her, whispering words of love and encouragement in her ears.

" Sweetheart, don't take this in the wrong way, but if you want to save your friends, we have got to do something. You want to save them, right Allie?" She nodded. " Well then, stop crying, Beautiful, pull yourself together and we'll think of something, Ok?." She nodded again. She stopped the tears from continuing, but she still had the trace of the previous tears on her face.

Allie thought about the movie for a moment, Jack was to be locked under decks for "stealing" the necklace. But Nate would never try to intentionally harm Tim, so she figured that it would be safe to go to her cabin and get the others. She told him that they had to go back to her cabin and get her friends, but then it happened. They felt a terrible shudder and Tim immediately whipped around. " Allie, please tell me that's not what I think it was." He said worriedly.

" Wha… What time is it?" Tim looked at his watch,

` "11:42" He responded.

" Well then, yeah, we just hit the fricken iceberg. Come on, we got to go to the cabin now.

" Okay, lead the way." Tim said. Allie reached for his hand and took it. From the newly found strength in her hand, he knew she was scared, more than she thought she would be. He knew that he had to say something real sweet, something to comfort her, but not just anything, something from his heart. Something real. He shook her hand off, and wrapped his arm around her waist. " It's going to be okay, Allie. Trust me. Do you remember what I told you a year or so ago?" He didn't let her respond, or even think, " I'll always be here for you, no matter what, no matter how horrible, or hopeless things get, no matter how alone you feel, I'm here for you. This is one of those things, Allie. Guess what, I'm here for you, and I'm going to do absolutely everything in my power to make sure all of us, including your friends are safe. I love you." Allie smiled,

" I love you too, Babe." Allie said, and Tim smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Allie led the way to her and the other's cabin, holding tightly to Tim's hand the whole time. Neither of them spoke, neither of them really could think. They had completely forgotten that they were on a doomed ship; they were just enjoying being there with each other and no supervision. Allie couldn't believe it she had let this slip her mind. When they fist found out where they were, she was planning ahead, and everybody else wanted to have fun. Where was the turning point? When did she forget that they were going to hit ice? She thought a minute. The party. She had had such a wonderful time with Tim, and had been rushed out by Natalie and Cam. They had taken a drunken Rachel up to the cabin and all of them had passed out from being so exhausted. Then in the morning, just as she was starting to think of plans, Tim had come to get her. That's where she forgot.

As she remembered this tears welled up in her eyes. " I am so sorry! This is my entirely fault! I forgot we were on a fucking doomed ship!" She exclaimed She stopped in her tracks and Tim did too. He just looked at her and pulled her closer to him.

" Sweetie, its okay. Everything is going to be fine; and how is it your fault. You are not going to change history no matter what." Allie smiled but then said,

" I'm don't want to change history. But what if something happens and one of us doesn't make it out? I'd feel terrible and simply couldn't live with myself if anyone dies, and to think that I could've prevented it, if I hadn't been so fricken ditzy and off having fun! What if?"

" Allie, Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about that. I promise you that is NOT going to happen. I'll make sure of that." She could tell he was serious by the look in his eyes. It was a firm, steady, strong, and loving look. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. It was so hard for her to even keep going, and she felt that if she said something, she would faint from exhaustion. So she just looked up at him and smiled, hugged him tighter, and said,

" Well, I guess I'm going to have to quit my bawling. I'm standing here crying like anything. Well, we haven't even made it to my stateroom. We just hit that stupid berg! We have time! We're all going to make it out of this damn mess! C'mon Tim, we've got people to save!" Allie exclaime, let lose of Tim, grabbed his hand again, and started running towards her stateroom.

" That's my girl!" Tim exclaimed to the people coming out of their staterooms, as he was practically being dragged down the halls.'

When they reached her stateroom, Allie let Tim get to his feet, and slammed open the door. When the door opened, this is what they saw: Rachel under the couch screaming that there was a spider under it, Cam patting Nate's head, Nate was curled up in fettle position in a small chair screaming and howling in utter misery, and Natalie was on the bed laughing her ass off, " Shut the fuck up Nate! I'm trying to take a nap!" Natalie snapped. Just then Cam looked at the doorway and saw Tim and Allie. The rest looked at the door too, except Nate.

" Hey, what's up?" Cam said perkily.

" What's wrong with Nate?" Allie asked in wonder, adding, " We've have got to go, we just struck the iceberg a few minutes ago." Everybody ignored the 2nd part of what Allie had said. They just heard the part about Nate.

" Nate, can you tell them?" Cam asked sweetly. Nate just barley managed to lift his, and turn it so that it faced just the slightest way toward Allie and Tim.

" MY BABY! IT'S GONE! OH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT MY BEAUTIFUL AMAZING, SPECTACULAR NECKLACE?" Nate wailed.

" The necklace is missing." Rachel said, " I doubt that that mess blubber you understood." Just then Tim noticed that he was starting to get very hot, so he took off his jacket. Just as he took it off, something fell from his pocket.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

They all gawked, in complete shock. The thing that had fallen from Tim's jacket, and was now lying at his feet was the necklace. "How'd that get in my fuckin' pocket?'? Tim asked to nobody in particular. Nate barley managed to lift his head; he peaked ever so slightly at the floor. Almost immediately Nate's sadness went from sad to happy and thrilled, then angry as he glared deep into Tim's eyes.

" How could you? How could you steal my beautiful necklace? I thought you loved me? Don't you care about me anymore? I was supposed to be your whore! Not her!" Then Nate shooed Cam away, and got to his feet. He then skipped over to Tim, swept the necklace off the floor, and yelled, " Guards, take him away."

With that a man came, grabbed a hold of Tim and started to drag him out of him and began dragging him out of the room. Tim fought, but the man was much stronger, so he resorted to yelling.

" Allie, I know you're going to try to come down and save me. Well, Hon, don't. Don't risk your life to come save me. If I die I die know I was loved. That's all I could ever ask for." Tim screamed to Allie as he was being escorted out. Allie began crying, to which Natalie started to laugh. Rachel was watery eyed, because she liked sappy stuff. Cam, being calm, and respectful and caring came over and gave Allie a hug, while Nate was curled up still, hugging his necklace.

Nate felt horrible for sending Tim to the jail on the ship, so he ran out in the hallway, and just as Tim disappeared behind the other wall, Nate screamed,

" Don't forget, I will always love you Tim!" Then he calmly walked back into the room, and went to his chair, curled up and started hugging his necklace again, whimpering, " Do you want love or do you want fame? Are you in the game? Love game." Allie was enraged.

" EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOW TELL ME, WHO PUT THAT IN TIM'S COAT?" Natalie had a small smirk on her face, and was doing her best not to burst out laughing. Allie knew by Natalie's body language that she had done it. Natalie then took her hand off her mouth and yelled proudly,

" I did. It was fun too. Severs him right, the bastard was so rude to me."

" NATALIE HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT; YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING IGNORANT BITCH! I HATE YOU! YOU BETTER HOPE I CAN SAVE HIM, BECAUSE IF NOT, THEN I'M KICKING YOUR FUCKING ASS! ON SECOND THOUGHT I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ANYWAYS!" Allie exclaimed, running out of the room. Cam followed; she was going to attempt to keep peace between the friends.

"Allie, where are you going?" Cam asked.

" I'm going to save Tim." Allie stated plainly.

" He told you not to risk your life. Don't do it!"

" I have to, Cam, you don't understand, but I have to!" Allie screamed then started running to the elevators.

" ALLIE DON'T DO IT!" Cam screamed, but Allie was too far away and didn't hear Cam, but even if Allie had heard Cam, she wouldn't have stopped. "Allie!" Cam yelled at nothing in particular, beyond annoyed. Then Cam ran in the direction that Allie had gone. Cam ran to the fist elevator she could find, and sure enough, Allie was in it, going down. She looked up

" I have to save him Cam." Allie said seriously.

" I'm coming with you." Cam told her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

As soon as the elevator reached F-Deck Allie got out and started running, trying to find where they had Tim locked up. The water was getting higher. It was just under her knees and it was freezing! She could barley even think of where to look for Tim; the sheer coldness of the water was taking her train of thought.

Meanwhile, Cam was still waiting for the elevator upstairs. When it arrived she almost instantly jumped in it and asked the operator to take her to F-Deck as well. When she got there she ran and found Allie running down the hall in a sea of 3rd class passengers. They were the first passengers to see the water coming in. They knew the danger and so they were all running at the speed of light to try to get to the top of the ship. Cam fought the crowd, and eventually reached Allie, 5 feet in front of her. " Allie, wait!" Cam screamed. Allie looked behind her, still running, and saw Cam. But the crowd would trample her and Cam both if either of them stopped midstream, so Allie kept running, Cam following. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Allie found an abandoned hall, and ran into it. She waited for Cam, and when Cam got there she ran up and hugged her.

" Cam! Why did you come down here? Its dangerous!"

" I had to follow you! I couldn't let you do anything stupid, Allie!"

" Cam, you need to go back to the stateroom and get Nate, Natalie, and Rachel onto a lifeboat. I can save Tim and myself. The others need a responsible person to take care of them. You're that responsible person, Cam. Go, save them, they need it. I promise you that somehow I'll get Tim and me off safely and we'll all meet up later in the night." Allie's eyes pleaded Cam to leave. Cam didn't want to, but she knew that what Allie was saying was true. Allie knew this movie like the back of her hand, as well as historical facts about the ship that the others did not know. Natalie, Rachel, and Nate alone would be like three complete idiots trying to find their way out of a paper sack. It would be hopeless cause and all three of them would probably die. Cam, at least she was logical and responsible. She'd put safety before fun, as the others wouldn't.

" Ok, Allie. Please, be careful." Cam said, her voice shaking from being so scared. With that Cam hurriedly hugged Allie, and ran to the elevator. " Remember, nothing stupid, Allie." Cam's voice echoed yet grew fainter through the halls.

Allie wiped the tears from her face, found confidence in herself that she hadn't known she had, looked up at nothing in particular, found her courage, and started screaming, " TIM, TIM CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU TIM!" She was running through the halls, absolutely traumatized.

Meanwhile, Tim was handcuffed to a pipeline in a small room, on the same deck. He was alone, the room was crowded and as he looked out the window, he could see the water starting to rise. " This is bad." He said to himself. Then he started to reflect on his life, the good, bad, fun, frustrating, and he started to sniffle. " NO! Not now, 14 is too young!" He screamed. " I'm going to make it!" He then kept pulling himself, and banging the handcuffs on the pipe, trying to break free. Then, he heard her. He heard Allie screaming for him. Her voice sounded beautiful, and it was as if he'd never heard her before. She was a gift sent to him and a miracle at this time. In that moment, he realized like never before how much she meant to him. " ALLIE! I'M IN HERE!" Tim kept screaming over and over again.

Finally, Allie found the door that his voice was coming from. She went to open it, and then remembered something. She put her hand to her head, and snapped her fingers, "Axe." She said aloud. " I need to find that." Then she got closer to the door, and said to Tim, " I'm here Tim, I'll be right back. I need to go get something to free you ok?" Tim smiled; he was glad that he had somebody that cared about him as much as Allie did. "Ok, but, be careful." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The water was rising even more; it was just below Allie's thighs now. She could feel her legs going numb. She wanted to give up, to give in, and surrender to the ocean. But she had Tim, and he was relying on her to save him. She was his only chance of survival, he knew that, and she knew that. She would do anything for him, and if that meant swimming and running through freezing water that was not fit for man nor beast to be in, finding an axe to cut him out and free him with was what he needed. The she would do just that. She ran through the halls, cursing under her breath. She saw many people, running, trying to save their own lives. She stopped a few men, and asked if they knew where an axe was. They all ignored her though. So she continued running. She finally found the axe, she took a chair that was sitting in the hall and threw it at the glass that surrounded the axe. On impact, the glass shattered and fell on the floor in hundred pieces. Allie instantly snatched up the axe, and began making her way back to where Tim was. She found the room quite easily, opened the door, and ran to Tim, embraced him, " "Oh my God, oh my God, Babe are you okay?" Allie was blubbering in a voice that was barley audible.

" Allie, I'm fine. But you know, I'd be even better if these stupid handcuffs were off!" They shared a laugh. Tim was notorious for that, making a serious, dangerous, scary situation become a complete joke with little worry.

" Ok. Tim, spread your hands as far away from each other as you can, I need to cut them off you… With this axe." Allie said with a concerned smile. Tim obeyed Allie, even though he knew she was nervous. She picked up the axe, bared it above her head, gritted her teeth her nervousness was evident. Tim sensed this.

" Its ok, I know you can do it, Allie. I believe in you." His words reassured confidence in Allie. If he thought she could do it, then she knew she could, with 1 swing downward, the handcuffs broke off, and Tim was free! Without thinking about it, his arms reached out and embraced her. "I knew you could do it, Allie!" He exclaimed as he picked her up and swung her around. As he set her back down, she screamed. The water was so cold. She had forgotten the refrigerator-like conditions of the water. " What's wrong?" Tim asked.

" Its so cold." Allie said, teeth chattering. " C'mon, lets get out of here." With that, she ran to the door, opened it up, and Tim followed her. When they got into the hall, they ran to the elevator, but Tim and Allie heard a familiar voice. It was Cam. They looked at each other, and no sooner had their eyes met than Natalie came by running with Cam following her.

" I'M WITH PUPPY! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FOOLS! MY PUPPIES NEED TO LIVE!"

" Natalie stop!" Cam commanded.

" Sorry Cammy, I can't MY RATS NEED A CHANCE TO LIVE TOO!" Tim and Allie glanced at Natalie as she ran by, and sure enough, she had Pekinese puppy in her arms, as well as two Pomeranians, bathe under her other arm. She was wearing a long black jacket with several pockets. Each pocket had at least two small rats in them. "SAVE THE PUPPIES" is all Natalie kept repeating. Tim and Allie followed Natalie and Cam.

" Natalie stop running!" Allie commanded

" I CAN'T I HAVE TO SAVE MY PUPPIES!"  
>" Natalie, your puppies aren't going to get saved unless you listen to me." Natalie was intrigued now.<p>

" Ok, friend, I forgive you for earlier. Now lets talk. How do I save the puppies?"

" Follow me to the elevator. We need to get back up to A-Deck, where the lifeboats are. Then we can make sure all of us, plus Nate, Rachel, and your pets are safe, Natalie." Allie stated.

" Sounds like a plan, Stan… Well your names not Stan… So Allie. Well that doesn't rhyme though so… I don't know." Natalie stuttered

" You idiot, Natalie! Shut up!" Tim scolded. Allie just started running because she knew that Tim and Natalie would start bickering if they just stood there. Her plan worked. Tim followed behind her, followed by Natalie, and behind her Cam. They found the elevator, and by this time the water was at Allie's chest, Cam's neck, Natalie's mid-section, and Tim's upper stomach. When they were in the elevator, Tim swiped Allie up and threw her, shivering, on his shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

When they reached A-Deck, they were surprised to see that Nate and Rachel were already waiting for them by the lifeboats. They all ran straight to them. Nate's eyes widened as he saw Tim, and then narrowed, as Allie was right beside him. " Tim! I'm so happy you're alive! Forgive me, for almost drowning you, I regret that. But lets not dwell on the past. I LOVE YOU!" Nate went to jump at Tim, but he moved, and Nate fell on the ship deck. " OH! THAT FUCKING HURTS" Nate exclaimed in pain.

" Well, no freaking dip Sherlock!" Rachel laughed. Tim was getting annoyed; he leaned down and whispered to Allie,

" Aren't we on a sinking ship? Should we be laughing 'cause Nate fell on his face? No, we should be trying to save ourselves!"

" I know, Tim." Allie said quietly to him, then to the others, " Ladies, Gentleman… Nate. We are on a sinking ship! Let's stop being complete and utter idiots and try to get saved!" Allie screamed, and was so relieved when they actually acknowledged her this time, as apposed to just laugh at Nate.

" Yes! That is right! You know, we've all been trying to party and haven't even tried to come up with a plan to live. Now we have… Uh… What time is it?" Rachel said, and asked. Tim looked at his watch

" Its about… Oh about 1:45 A.M." Tim told Rachel, the turned to Allie, " How much time." Fright covered Allie's face,

" Thirty-five minutes until it sinks. Nut the last boat leaves in twenty minutes; we have to get to the lifeboats, now." Allie said, and now that everyone realized how severe of a situation they were in was, the deck was absolute pandemonium, people were running everywhere, children were crying, and screaming. Women hugged tight to their husbands or kids. Men were trying to stay calm for their wives or children. Crewmembers were all panicked. The band was amazing though, they didn't stop playing, even though nobody listed to them, nor would they survive.

" Hey, there's the lifeboat!" Cam exclaimed. They ran to it. When they got on, they officer controlling who got in a boat and who didn't asked them their age.

" We're fourteen." Cam, Natalie, Rachel, and Allie all said in unison. Then the officer looked at Tim and Nate.

" What about you two young men?"

" We're both fifteen." Tim replied steadily. The man shook his head, I don't know how to tell you this lads, but there's only room for four more people in this boat. All of you are young yet, but by Captain's orders I'm going to say that the young ladies may go in the boat.

" NO! WE ALL HAVE TO GO!" Allie yelled. The officer looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Miss, but no only four." Rachel saw that Allie was beginning to cry, and Tim sensed her sadness. Rachel hugged Allie.

" It's going to be alright." Rachel comforted. Tim looked at his distressed girlfriend, then back at the officer.

" Sir, I know this is probably going to be something outrageous to hear. "But would you give us a couple minutes? Save are spots, please, could you?" The officer looked at Tim, then to Allie and Rachel hugging, Cam clinging to Nate

and at Natalie with her puppies.

" I'm not supposed to do this, but for ye young lad's, I will do that. But understand this, you only have two minutes." The officer said hesitantly.

" Thanks. We really appreciate this." Tim said. Then her went over and told the others of his conversation with the officer. Allie pulled herself together in order to talk, and Tim started talking. " Well, I agree with the officer. Of course I want to live, but women are to be saved before men. So I think Nate and I should stay back."

" NO Tim! You have to live! I can't go on without you." Allie stated through tears that had made way to her eyes.

" No, Allie, women can repopulate. We need more women." Rachel said. Then Natalie smirked, and Nate screamed,

" THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH DRAMA!" Natalie's smirk got even longer.

" Hey, Nate, you know what would calm you down and be really cool?" Natalie said.

" No, What Natalie?"

" If you jumped off the ship."

" You're so right Girrrrllll! That would be fantabulous!"

" Yeah, it would. As a matter of fact, Nate, I dare you to." Natalie said, still smirking and holding back laughter.

" OK! Sounds fun!" Nate exclaimed. He then went to the side of the ship and jumped over the rail he was standing exactly like Rose does when she first meets Jack in the movie. The girls and Tim were all laughing, they didn't think he'd actually go through with it, but before they knew it, they heard Nate, " I'm slipping' into the lava and I'm trying to keep form going under, Baby you turn my temperature hotter, I'm burning up, burning up for you Timmy! Then as he continued falling, Nate looked at his neck and stopped singing to scream, " NO MY BEAUTIFUL NECKLACE WHERE IS IT I

NEED-" He was cut off as he hit the water, the others were now in shock.

" OMG! I can't believe he did it!" Cam screamed in horror.

" I KNOW! Isn't it cool?" Natalie asked excitedly

" I'm going to miss him." Rachel cried.

" Why would he do that?" Allie questioned to no one really.

" Idiot." Is the only thing Tim said then said, " Ok so the decision is made, Allie, Rachel, Cam, Natalie you are all going on the boat. Now c'mon." He said then led the way back to the officer.

" Is the decision made, kids?" The officer asked.

" Yes, these girls are going on he said pointing to Rachel, Cam, Natalie and her pets. The officer took each of them and seated them.

" Ok, and who else room for one more." He said.

" My beautiful Lady." Tim said, hugged Allie, kissed her, swapped I love yous and gave her to the officer to seat. Allie was seated next to Rachel, and was on the edge. But she knew she wouldn't stay there. She had to be with Tim, even if that meant sacrificing everything else.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Allie gazed at Tim as the lifeboat was being lowered. He had told her not to risk her life, he had said not to do anything stupid, but in Allie's opinion this wasn't stupid… Actually yeah it was really stupid. But she couldn't help it, she turned to Rachel and told her, "I've got to do it Rachel, I have to jump off the lifeboat and stay with Tim." Rachel looked at Allie blankly

" How stupid can you be, Allie?"

" I need to be with Tim. Best of luck to you and the others." Allie said, stood up, jumped off the lifeboat and grabbed hold of the rail of Titanic. She was struggling to stay on, people gawked at her in amazement, others came to help her back aboard the ship, the lifeboat kept getting lower, and in the distance Allie heard Natalie's voice say

" Allie, you idiot! Why do you love Tim more than us?" Allie rolled her eyes when she heard Natalie's comment. Then she looked up and saw Tim, jaw dropped in complete shock. Men lifted Allie up onto the deck and Tim ran to them yelling,

"That's my girl! That's my girl! Give her to me." Then man holding Allie did just that by giving her to Tim. He held her, and ran to the highest point of the ship. It was 2:10 A.M. now. They had ten minutes before they sank completely. " Allie, do you think you could walk?"

" Yeah I could." Allie said. Just then a woman fell from the top of the ship down to the icy waters.

" Never mind, I don't want you in harms way, no matter what." Tim made Allie get on his back, and wrap her legs around his stomach and arms around his neck. He made their way up the deck, grabbing tables, rails, whatever he could find to get leverage, making way up to the stern, which was almost completely in the air now. They saw many people fall from the safety of the doomed liner to their frigid death in the waters of the Northern Atlantic. Finally, he got to the top. Allie got off his back, and kneeled on the railing, as did he. " We're safe for now. Try to calm down, Allie."

"How the fuck am I supposed to stay calm when we're on a sinking ship, Tim?"

" I don't know. Scratch that commit. Just… Take my hand, and whatever you do, do not let go of it. We have to stay connected to one another. It will give us a better chance to live."

" Ok." She said, trying to keep her voice strong, but it faltered. Suddenly, there was a horrid noise. It sounded as if an explosion had gone off underneath them. Blood curdling screams fled the air, but it was short lived, as the suction from the ship splitting in half took hundreds of lives under the water, and drowned all of the unfortunate passengers. " Tim, we have, maybe a couple, of minutes left until the rest of it sinks. What are we going to do?" Terror filled Allie's eyes as she spoke. To make matters worse, just as she finished saying the last part of that sentence, the ship trembled a bit, and then started moving downwards. This was their last breath of definite safety, the last time they would eel 100% secure until they got home. This could very well, also be the last time they would see each other, and he be alive. Allie's lack of planning very well could take from her, her best friend. She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to him. She and the others had already lost Nate, and this pained her greatly. There was no way she would let Tim have the same fate as Nate. No way. ,


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"TIM" Allie screamed as she attempted to swim through the tremendously cold water. The ship had went down beyond quickly, and they, along 1,498 other people were forced to face their fate. Tim and Allie had tried as best they could to keep a hold of each other, but the tremendous force of the water had broken their arms from each other. Now they were both on their own. Fighting the mighty ocean that swallowed everything that tampered with it. The hundreds of other people that had been flung into the water around them were screaming, the same blood curdling screams as the people before. But this time it didn't seize so soon. The ship had completely sunken to the bottom of the ocean; there was no suction to pull these people to the bottom. The screams filled the night. It felt, to Allie, like being inside a horror movie. You couldn't see anything except the black sky of night, and all you could hear was the screams of men, women, and children filling the night.

She kept swimming, unconsciously, she wasn't making herself swim, and it came natural. She was in more of a daze and panic than in reality. Tim, meanwhile, was fighting off crowds of people, trying to find Allie. People had been fighting each other, and drowning one another to get to a piece of wreckage that just might be able to save their lives. Tim was in the middle of these fights for some reason.

He dived under the water and swam as far away from these people as he could. When he finally came up for a breath, he heard Allie screaming his name. " I'm right Allie, Right here." Tim kept repeating. Allie heard him, but continued screaming, as a natural instinct. Tim hastily adjusted his eyes to the darkness, saw Allie, and swam to her as fast as he could. Just as he reached out to grasp her in his arms, another man popped out of the water behind her and jumped on top of her, forcing her head under. She struggled under the water, she plugged her nose to help keep water out, but it was getting harder and harder to breath. Above water, Tim was enraged. He jumped on that man that had jumped on Allie, and punched him as hard as he could in the man's skull, but not enough to kill him. The man let out a terrible scream, and swam away. Tim then dove under the water and searched with his hands for Allie, as his eyes were closed. He caught hold of her dress, and pulled her up. She was coughing and gagging, still breathing though. " Allie its OK. It's going to be ok. I'm here, I'm here I'm here." Tim kept repeating over and over, as calmly as he could. He was scared, but couldn't let Allie see, as it would send her into a state of even more extreme panic and anxiety.

Allie kept coughing for a while, which worried Tim, but she eventually stopped, regained control of her mind and body, and realized that Tim and she were both alive.

" Tim, thank you." She said. She wanted to say more, but couldn't, she was so traumatized that it was difficult to even say that much. He looked at her, confused,

" Thank you for what?" He laughed, swimming all this time, trying to find something, anything to keep the two of them alive.

" Saving me." Is the reply he got.

" No problem, Sweetheart. The more appropriate thing would be for me to thank you. You risked copiousness dangers coming and saving me. You didn't have to I told you that." Just then Tim saw a board floating serenely on the top of the ocean. He swam to it as fast as he could, and threw Allie on top of it. " Where we're we now?" Tim asked as he grabbed the side of it and held on for Dear Life.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

" I believe you were saying something about copiousness dangers." Allie responded to his question.

" Oh, yeah. Well, what I meant was, you thanked me for saving you from the wa… water. Well I Ought to be tha.. Thanking you for sav… Saving me." His voice was shaking with the sheer frigidity of the water. " I told you not to risk your life fo… For me. Bu.. But you did… I tha.. Thank you Fo. For tha-." He was cut off by Allie, getting off the board, and into the water. " Allie! What the fuck are you doing?" H exclaimed.

" Tim, get on the board. Now." She said, her voice completely steady for once.

" No, I can't let anything happen to you. I love you. And I pro. Promised your Mom last year that if we were ever on a sinking ship that I'd save you. That is what am going to do."

" Tim, I know. I love you too. Listen to me though. Get on the board." Her eyes pleaded him to and expressed everything she was feeling at the moment. " Please, Tim, trust me." He looked at her, shivering in the water next to him, listened to the shrill screams, and realized that soon people would be capsizing the board if they went on it. Well they probably would try to anyways but whatever.

" Okay…" Tim agreed reluctantly. He swam to the bottom side of the board and worked himself onto it. He lay down on his stomach and reached out for Allie's hand, kissed it lightly, and said; " Now I listened to you. Do the same for me, and tell me how you are going to save yourself."

" Like this." Allie said. Then she went to the backside of the board, just like Tim had, and vigilantly climbed onto the board as well. Then, centering her weight to the center of the board to balance it out, and lightly lay stomach down on Tim's back. " See, We're safe!" She said smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

" Yeah, we are… For now. But, try not to move. If you or I do even the slightest movement the wrong way, we could flip the board, or break it, and then we'd have nothing… But dead bodies that we could float on." He warned, as he listened to the air getting quieter, as most of the people in the water had died by now.

" Okay, I'll try not to." She said, breathing heavily.

Meanwhile, Natalie, Cam, and Rachel were in the lifeboat, all thinking differently. Natalie was concerned only about her puppies and rats. She had wept a bit earlier in the night, as a high-class woman threw three of her rats over-board, but now she was fine, and cuddling with the puppies. Cam was thinking of ideas to get back home. She wasn't really worried about Allie and Tim; she knew Allie would save both of them. But she had absolutely no idea how they'd get back home. ' How the llamas are we going to go home? Teehee Llama llama llama.' Cam thought to herself. Rachel, however, was a nervous wreck. She had wanted to jump off the lifeboat when Allie did, but hadn't, in fear of being hypocritical. She had called Allie stupid for jumping. But she knew what Allie was thinking and knew that if she were in her position she'd do he same thing. ' I hope their both okay.' Rachel thought, and broke down silently in tears thinking about that bothered her like crazy. Rachel realized that she'd have to speak up. She stood up in the boat, and it started to tip. Natalie looked up, " Sit your ass down Rachel!" Rachel listened to Natalie, as she realized that it would be a smarter idea than standing, but she still said, " Men, Women, Kids in this boat, let's go back. It's starting to get quiet. We don't have to worry about being capsized as much. I mean think. Is it really in your values to sit here while your husbands, wives, kids, parents, friends and loved ones are out there drowning and dying. I know from experience how hard it is. I already lost one friend tonight. It's a possibility that two more could…"

" Rachel, Allie and Tim will be fine. Trust me." Cam comforted.

" I'M WITH RACHEL! Allie can be a bitch… Tim is a bit of an ass to us, but Allie's our friend, and Tim's… Well… With her. She needs him." Natalie yelled, then a lady in front of Natalie turned around and said,

" Little girl, kindly be quiet. Respect your elders and do that for me please." Natalie was furious.

" Fuck you Bitch!" She yelled, then picked up the woman and threw her overboard. She, and Rachel paddled away from the woman. Then the others on the boat looked at her. " If any of you want to say something to me, you're going to end up like Madam Bitchy over there. Got it?" She exclaimed. Everybody just stared and ignored Natalie. Then the officer in charge of that boat said,

" Miss, I know you want to find your loved ones, but we can't go back. Not yet.

" Oh really? You want to take me?" Natalie yelped.

" Natalie, shushums." Cam calmly told her. She obeyed

" Fine."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

While Cam, Natalie, and Rachel drifted about in the lifeboat, Tim and Allie were still on the board, and going strong. There wasn't a sign that either of them wouldn't make it through this, and Allie was thrilled that her idea had worked. " Allie, how much longer do you think it's going to be before the boats come for us?"

" I don't know, Tim. Is it too dark to check your watch?" He struggled to see the time, but there was no moon, and the stars were only little specks of light, not enough to see his watch by a long shot.,

" Yeah, I can't see a thing." He said, voice trembling from the cold.

" I'm going to guess about an hour or so."

" Well that boat better hurry up. I'm freezing!" Tim exclaimed.

" Don't say that right now, Tim, especially in this position." Allie begged, and Tim let out a small chuckle. Just then, they saw some lights approaching from the distance. " TIM, I THINK THAT'S THE BOAT!"

" Great, lets go." Tim said, getting into the water, " Whoa, that's cold water!"

" We can't go now, it's too far out. Tim, get back on this board, now." Tim looked around, and realized that Allie was right; the rescue ship was too far away and would take some time, to get to them. Then he searched the ocean as far I as he could see. Other than the boat it was pure blackness. All this time, Allie was panicked, and scolding Tim to get back on the board. He ignored her, and finally he saw a much smaller light, like a lantern.

" Allie, come here I think I see a boat, a lifeboat." Allie was debating in her mind rather to listen to Tim and try to swim to the boat, or stay on the board and hope a boat comes, or… Allie had a new idea. She was sure this idea would save both she and Tim, and get them both back to a lifeboat safely.

" Tim, no, the water is too cold to swim that far. We would probably be able to make it, but lets not take any chances and gamble our lives. Come back to the board, Tim, I have an idea that I am pretty sure will save us." Her tone told him everything, and he trusted that she knew what she was talking about, so he swam back to the board.

" Ok what do we do?"

" Well first, you have to get on again, first." Allie said, slipping into the water. " Now I'm off, get on the board." Tim did just as he had before, feeling terribly guilty of leaving Allie in the water, even if it be only a few minutes, and eventually made hi way upon the board."

" I'm on, Allie, now what?"

" Now I get on." She said, crawling to the back of the board, and, just as before, slowly crawled atop the board, careful not to tip it, and nimbly lie down on Tim's back. However, this time she was backwards, in hopes of her plan working better. " Ok." She said when she was fully on. " Now, can you still see that lantern?"

" Yeah."

" You're going to need to swim towards it, I am in the back to make sure the tides don't take us or anything."

" Ok," Tim said, and quickly started to swim towards the light of the lantern.

Tim struggled controlling this board, but the thought that Allie was depending on him to save their lives kept him going. Every time he'd lose track of the light, or the waves would tack them off track, either he'd keep trooping on, or Allie would steer them in the correct direction. It was a hard and unusual task for both of them, but they had trust in each other, and knew that they'd make it out, and their bond be even stronger than before. So they kept pushing ahead.

Finally, after an hour or so of swimming and steering, fighting the mighty ocean that kept demanding them to give, and, for Allie, tears of fright, they reached a lifeboat. Tim paddled the last feet to the edge of the boat and grabbed onto the sides. He put his hands on the rim of the boat, and in the blackness, everybody gasped in shock that they had made it that long. Tim ignored everyone's gasps, and blankly said,

" Hey, my girlfriend and I are on a board in the middle of freezing cold water that feels like a tundra. We just paddled this stupid board for an hour to get to you people. Do you think that maybe one of you people could help us out here, and pull us in?" Instantly a young man came over to Tim, and asked,

" May I have the lady first?" Allie struggled to the front of the board; Tim helping her to make sure the board didn't capsize. Then Tim gently steadied Allie so she could get into the boat. The young man grabbed her from Tim, and delicately sat her down in an empty seat towards the middle of the lifeboat. Next, the man grabbed Tim and helped him into the boat. Tim was shivering, and the man seated him right next to Allie. Both of them lay laid down after that, as this boat had plenty of room, and in a blink of an eye, everybody was throwing blankets and topcoats, anything that would keep them warm on top of them. Allie ignored the constant weight of something new being thrown on them, and tried to look for, or hear Cam, Natalie, or Rachel. There was nothing. She knew tat they had got on a boat though, even before Titanic sank. So she didn't know why she was trying to find them. Emotion it was. She wanted the visual that everybody was okay. But she soon let her worries and wants of togetherness with friends aside, cuddled up to Tim, and eventually fell asleep right next to Tim, only to be awakened by the Carpathia picking them up only minutes after. But the excitement filled her with adrenaline.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Allie must've fallen asleep again though, for the next thing she knew was waking up on Carpathia's deck in a blanket in Tim's arms. When she woke, and fully regained consciences, she looked around at her surroundings. She saw mostly 3rd class passengers, crying over the loss of loved one or just being scared, hugging one another, women holding tight to their children, men and women alike running to crew help and stewards asking if loved ones had made it or not. The crewmembers were trying to calm all passengers down, but it wasn't working too well. Cries of joy, sorrow, despair, and excitement filled the air, some in English and some in other languages that Allie and Tim could not recognize.

She lifted her right hand, and gently tapped Tim, who was gazing upward he looked down at her, " Hey Sleeping Beauty. How's it going?" He joked. Allie smiled, thankful that her plan had worked and both of them were safe.

" Pretty good and yourself?" Tim ignored her, and she added, " We're on Carpathia right now, right? The rescue ship?"

" Yep, we sure are. Now how are we going to get home?"

" I don't know, Tim. But first we must go find Rachel, Cam, and Natalie."

" Of course we do." He rolled his eyes, and helped Allie to her feet. Once there, she instantly headed in the direction the stairs were located, as they would take her to where the 1st class people would be, and Tim ran after her. " Wait, Allie, wait for me" She stopped and he skidded to her side. " Where are we going?"

" Up there." Allie said pointing up the stairs, " The 1st class survivors will be up there."

" Okay." The two walked up the stairs, and no sooner had they done that then a young steward with light brown hair and green eyes came up to them and asked,

" May I have your names?" Allie spoke the role, and was quite believable as he told the steward Rose's first and last name. The man then looked at Tim, who had caught on that his character's name was Jack.

" The names Jack." Tim said proudly. The man just stared at him, expecting more of an answer, but that was it.

" Last name?" Tim had no clue, and looked at Allie, who then cut in and said,

" Dawson. His last name is Dawson." The officer looked at them, he wasn't convinced, nodded a thank you and left.

" Thanks." Tim said to Allie, referring to the last name thing.

" No problem now lets go find the girls."

" Do we have to?" He laughed. Allie responded by playfully hitting his arm.

" C'mon Tim."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

They walked around that ship deck, much as they had the night before, but this time they actually had a reason. They searched and searched for Allie's friends, and no matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find them. They saw people being reunited and sharing stories all around them, and that was all they wanted and they couldn't find anyone. Allie went not immediate panic mode, grabbed hold of Tim, and whimpered as she said, " Oh, Tim, why ant we find them? Do think that maybe, just maybe, something happened and they all died? I don't know what to do, and I am scared." Tim was going to give an attempt to calm her down again,

" Allie, don't worry. They will all be fine. They are all strong, confident, fiery, assertive, brave young women. They made it, and they are somewhere on this ship. We just have to look harder. We are eventually going to find them." No sooner had Tim said that then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught and bright neon pink blur. He turned his head quickly, and saw Cam. He pushed Allie off of his chest, and said, " Look over there." He pointed to Cam. Allie face grew warm and excited she smiled ear to ear, and there was a new glow to her. She took off running towards Cam, and Tim after she.

" CAM!" Allie screamed, as she ran over to her, Cam looked up,

" Allie!" She exclaimed. Tim was caught up to Allie by now. Byut Allie ignored him for once and ran up to hug Cam.

"Oh Cam, where are Rachel and Natalie."

" I don't know, looking fir you I think." They released their hug, and Rachel suddenly appeared behind them,

" Hi hi,"  
>" Rach!" Allie exclaimed, hugging her too, and followed by Rachel, Natalie and he puppies came up,<p>

" Hey, Allie, why'd you abandon us?" She joked and Allie hugged her too. They all looked around for a moment, and realized they were all together, then they all jumped at one another, and shared a group hug, as Tim just watched. They all loved the feeling of security and acceptance they finally got to feel after what seemed like forever. However, Cam was less than satisfied with Rachel.

" I don't want to ruin the moment." Cam stated quietly then raised her voice to say, " RACHEL GET YOU HAND OFF MY FUCKING ASS!" Rachel listened, and everyone was shocked. Sweet, innocent, pure, amazing, little Cam swore.

" Whoa… Cam… Rachel managed to say."

Natalie was first to break from the group, as she was starting to draw a conclusion, everybody else broke the hug to watch Natalie, and Tim came beside Allie. Natalie was in the middle of the ship deck moving her hands, and looking as if she were about to go into convulsions.

" Rachel, llamas, fucking, ass, kick? Kick ass? Oh Yeah!" Natalie glared at Allie and Tim, another smirk growing on her face. " Speaking of ass." Natalie started, looking directly at Allie and Tim, " I STILL HAVENT KICKED YOUR FUKING ASSES!" She glared some more, they just looked at her, and when they least expected it, she pounced. She would've landed right on them, and very well could've beat them to a pulp, but she didn't get the chance. Just ass she got into the air, a baby blue and lime green sparkling portal opened up from the sky and sucked them all into it. They were all elated. Cam and Rachel; were hugging each other, Tim had Allie under his arm, they were now back in their own bodies, trying to protect her from whatever it was that Natalie may try to do. Natalie was hunched over, like a caveman, swinging her arms and doing her best to move towards Tim and Allie. Around them, the pictures weren't as they had been before; they were now showing little snippets of their adventure. There was a picture of Allie in Kate Winslert's body sitting on Titanic's deck when they first got there, her and Tim when she was about to jump off, all of them out in the hall when Rachel found her phone. Then there was a picture of the party and Natalie dragging Allie away form Tim help carry Rachel back to the room, and the next morning, Nate flipping the table over. There was the girls recovering and Allie and Tim on the deck going for a walk, an iceberg went by, then Nate crying in the chair and Tim being arrested, followed by Cam and Allie hugging under decks as Cam was going back to their friends and Allie to save Tim. They saw Nate's suicide flash by and the lifeboats being lowered, Allie jumping, she and Tim on the door, and the girls in the lifeboats, then it stopped.

The portal stopped spinning, it went pitch black, and lost all color. They heard a loud boom, like thunder.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Soon the portal started shaking, and then it completely stopped. The next think they knew they heard Allie's mom. Terri was complaining to herself something that went like this, " My fucking daughter is 14 years old, and cant even take a movie out of the DVD player!" Terri took the movie out, and just as she did so, Natalie, Cam, Rachel, Allie and Tim dropped from the roof into the middle of Allie's living room. They looked around, after being in 1912 so long her house was foreign. Allie looked up at Terri,

" Hi Mom." Terri was confused, she wanted to ream her daughter for not taking the movie out, like she had been told to so many times before, yet she also wanted to know why 5 teenage kids just fell from her roof.

" TT WE JUST WENT TO HE FRICKIN TITANIC!" Natalie exclaimed, now Terri was really confused.

" NATE WAS THERE TOO… BUT He's DEAD!" Rachel attempted to clarify. Tim couldn't help saying this after Rachel's comment, and Allie was waiting for it,

" LOL u died Nate." Tim said laughing harder than he ever had. Terri was beyond confused, and wasn't going to attempt to understand what these kids were talking about. Terri resorted to ignoring them, it would most likely be easier than trying to make sense of all this. So Terri looked directly at the girls and opened her mouth to speak, however, just as she did, Nate fell from the roof. Everyone was euphoric Nate was alive. Terri, however wasn't happy with the holes in her ceiling,

" Great, another kid fell through my roof, that'll be another thousand dollars.

" NATE… You're alive!" Cam exclaimed running to him and giving him a hug.

" I thought we'd lost you forever!" Rachel screeched, staying where she was.

" How could you have lived? You jumped off the Titanic. You were supposed to die Nate!" Natalie exclaimed, and Tim in the background echoed

" You died."

" Welcome back, Nate. We're glad you're here." Allie said, ignoring Tim's comment. But Tim was determined to be heard.

" LOL Nate, you lived!" Tim said, Terri and Allie laughed, the others were all crowded around Nate. When the welcome back, we missed you, ect. Wee done, Terri asked,

" So, you all went back to Titanic, is there going to be a hot hillbilly falling through my roof anytime soon?" The girls laughed, and Nate.

" Mrs. TT, I'm your hot hillbilly. I'm n cold, yes n no up n down."

" No Nate, you're not a hot hillbilly." Everyone else screamed, begging him to stop singing.

" Bitches, if I am not wanted then I'm leaving. See all of you later! Lady Gaga loves me still!" Nate cried as he opened the door and walked home, singing, " I'm on the edge, the edge of glory. I'm on the edge of glory with you." With that, Nate was gone, and Tim was relieved.

" So, about my hot hillbilly?" Terri continued.

" Mom, shut up." Allie begged.

" You shut up, Allie. Where is my hot hillbilly? He needs a beard and long dark hair. With dark eyes, that's tall and mmmm."

" Of course! A beard!" Natalie exclaimed!. They looked around the room,

" Where's Tim?" Terri asked.

" He went to the bathroom." Rachel laughed, and the girls joined in. When he came out, he looked at the clock, it was 9:30 P.M., an hour past his curfew.

" I have to go home. Now." He said seriously, he knew he'd get in trouble if his parents knew he was gone this long.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Terri and the girls took Tim home, and luckily his mom and dad were gone to the store, and his little sister was at a friend's, he was safe. After Tim was home, the girls told Terri of their adventures all at the same time. They went to their ' hangout place', Tim Horton's and Rachel was trying to tell the workers, who really didn't care. When they went home, Allie and Cam took showers, and Natalie and Rachel were telling Terri, still confused beyond belief, about the trip. When Allie and Cam were both done with their showers they came out, they joined the other girls and Terri in talking. Finally, Terri got way too tired and confused so she said, " Okay girls, I'm going to bed." With that Terri got up, went in her room, closed the door and went to sleep."

" Well, what do we do now?" Rachel inquired.

" I don't know? Want to play Life?" Natalie asked, practically pleading.

" No Natalie, I hate that game." Cam said bluntly.

" I know what we can do." Allie said with a bit of an impish look on he face.

" What's that?" The other girls asked at the same time. Allie looked at the TV, then back at her friends, then at the Titanic movie case, still on the floor, and back at the TV. The others all knew immediately what she was thinking. All also had the same answer for her,

" NO ALLIE! WE ARE NOT WATCHING FRICKEN TITANIC!" Then Cam added to that statement,

" DID YOU NOT LEARN THE FIRST TIME?" Allie blushed, and started laughing, as did the others.

" Hey, don't blame me! I have watched that movie I don't know how many times, and that has NEVER happened before now!" Allie defended herself.

"Whatever." Rachel laughed. Natalie looked around the room, and a state of sheer fright came upon her face,

" OK where the puppy is my puppy?" Rachel looked at Natalie in wonder, and just started screaming,

" I WANT TO BE AN AIR FORCE RANGER! MY SHOES ARE IN THRE GYM!" (It was something she had heard off of the breakfast club, and she always sang it when she was excited.) Allie and Cam blew Rachel off went over to Natalie, Cam just hugged her, while Allie said,

" Natalie, I know you loved your puppy. But it just wasn't meant. That puppy was alive in 1912, not now almost 100 years later."

" But…. But Allie… I saved him."

" Yes, Natalie, that you did. That puppy really appreciated it too. But time doesn't stop in its tracks, that puppy grew up, and made puppies, and grew old, and had an amazing life. Now it's the same thing that you are gong to do Natalie. I promise you that someday you'll get to see your puppy again Natalie." Allie explained, then she too hugged Natalie.

Soon they all were pretty tired, so Allie and Cam lied down in Allie's bed, with Natalie on the right side of the bed on the floor, and Rachel on the left. They talked for about an hour and finally fell asleep around 3:00 A.M.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

The next day, Rachel's mom picked her up at noon. They went home and when they walked through the door Rachel walked to her room, closed the door, and lie down on her bed to think her experiences over. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote it in her diary. For once she was able to tone out her mom, step dad, and sister, McKenna, banging at the door.

Cam's Dad got her home in the afternoon, and when she got home, he mom and dad left as she was walking in the door. Once she got in her little brothers came up and started screaming, she told the to work it out she didn't care, as she walked up the stairs and into her room. When she opened the door her older sister, Mariah, who had just got home was on the bed watching… you guessed it Titanic. " Mariah turn that off! AHHHHH!" Cam screamed a left the room, slammed the door and went into her parent's room to take a nap. She wanted to erase all she had been through.

Allie and Terri took Natalie home at three in the afternoon and when she got home she basically did the same as Cam. She walked through the door, said hi to her three older brothers playing Call of Duty, said hey to her mom and dad who were in the kitchen, went to her room, locked the, door, lay down on the bed and start reading a book that was on her bookstand. The title was _what really sank the Titanic. _Natalie was appalled. She threw the book across the room, went to her book shelf and grabbed a comic book.' Now that's more like it.' She thought to herself.

Nate was him usual self, this experience hadn't changed him much. If anything only increased his love of Lady Gaga. Tim was confused more than any of them and just tried to block it from his memory. But it was very hard to. The next time Allie or her mom would say ' Jack' he could lose his mind. But he was thankful that at least he and Allie, and he couldn't believe he thought this, but her friends too had got back safe.

When everything had calmed down, Allie's mom questioned her about what her friends had all been trying to explain, and Allie said basically the same thing. Terri couldn't believe it, " So you all actually went back in time?" Terri practically yelled.

" Yeah." Allie responded, as if it were nothing. Terri couldn't say anything to that, so she just said,

" You went back in time, and didn't even get me a hot hillbilly?" Allie rolled her eyes at her mother, grabbed her ipod, which was plugged into the stereo, and put it on American Solider by Toby Keith,

" Here you go Mom." When they got home the day went by as usual, and, since it was Sunday, and a school night, Allie went to bed at 8:30 at night. It felt good to be safe and at home, and although she had had a lot of fun in the past, she was glad to be home.

The next day at school went by pretty normal too. That was until history class. Natalie, Rachel, Cam, Nate, Allie, and Tim were all in the same history class. The topic for the day, ocean tragedies. The class opened their book, and the first ship they had to read about happened to be Titanic. The girls, Nate, and Tim were all shocked to see what the picture in the corner of one of the pages was. In the right hand top corner of the book, was a picture of 7 people on Titanic's ship deck. The people on the deck were : Natalie, Rachel, Cam, Nat, Allie and Tim ( that were for some reason in their own bodies) and Molly Brown. They all started laughing, and the teacher just shot them a look saying shut up. Allie couldn't help it though; she kicked Tim's, whom sat next to her, foot. He looked at her and she said, " What do you we did make history."

A/N Ok So I am sad to say, but this is the final chapter in this story. I am very sad it is done. But anyways, what is your opinion? I know some of you liked it and some didn't. But tell me, do you think this should be turned into a series, the kids going into different movies or books each time. If yes, then tell me what ones you'd like to see.


End file.
